What's Wrong With Donnie?
by TMNT short stories
Summary: Donnie was exposed to a little extra mutagen as a kid. No problem right. Wrong. What happens when he gets sick and the others have no idea how to treat him. I do not own TMNT sadly. Rated T just in case.
1. What's Wrong?

_**In this story I decided to give a sickness to Donnie. I will reveal said sickness in chapter 2. Until then I will leave you guessing. Guess in your review so I can see if I made it to obvious. Please review and follow. Love the support. Now to the story…..**_

* * *

_**Raph's P.O.V.**_

Donnie has never had the strongest immune system. Due to a little more exposure to the mutagen than the rest of us, he has never been the strongest. He always gets at least half a dozen colds in the winter. Because of this we just didn't think much about his latest sickness. How we would regret that.

While we were training one day Donnie seemed unfocused. But he also looked slightly in pain. I just brushed it off thinking he had stayed up all night in his lab again. What a fool I was.

After training Leo asked Donnie if he was ok. Donnie said he was fine and just had a headache. But when I looked at him he looked a little pink.

"Donnie, you sure you're ok?" I asked "You look a little pink"

I then proceeded to feel his forehead. It was as hot as pizza straight out of the oven!

"Brainiac, you're burning up!"

"Really?" he replied "I feel cold"

"Why don't you take a nap. You should feel better for patrol tonight"

"Ok, but get me 2 hours before so I can work on the ShellRaiser"

"Fine, just get some rest"

* * *

_**Donnie's P.O.V.**_

I know Raph told me to get some rest, but I was so cold that my shivering kept me up. And to make matters worse, I felt like my breakfast was going to come up at any moment. My back ached and I had a really dry throat. I kept coughing and could not stop. When the coughing did stop I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

I knew Donnie was not well when training started and he seemed tired, and more than usual. When Raph had him go to bed for a couple hours I thought "Oh it's just a little cold, nothing that out of line". How wrong I was.

After Raph got Donnie up so he could work on the ShellRaiser, I looked and saw that he looked worse than before. He was sweating but shivering at the same time. And when April came by after school to train with Master Splinter, he didn't give his usual reaction to seeing her.

"Hey guys" said April.

"Oh, hey April" replied Donnie, very lazily.

About 10 minutes after April got there Donnie ran out of the lab to the bathroom holding his mouth. A minute later we smelled vomit. When we went to check on Donnie though, we found him on the floor, unconscious.

"Mikey, go get Master Splinter and April!" I said

As Mikey ran off to get them, Raph and I carried him to his lab and set him on the exam table.

"My sons," said Master Splinter "what happened?"

"I don't know Master Splinter" I replied "Donnie ran out the lab earlier holding his mouth. When we smelled the vomit we went to check on him. That's when we found on the floor, unconscious"

"Let me check him out" said April

After several look overs and some blood tests April got the results.

"What's wrong with Donnie?" asked Mikey, with fear in his eyes.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So what do you think is wrong with Donnie? Will reveal that in the next chapter. Please review and tell me how to make my stories better. In your review if you can guess what his sickness is you will get a shoutout in this story! A small part but still… will try to update by next week.**_


	2. What Happened?

_**So as I promised in this chapter I will reveal the illness that Donnie has. It is malaria caused by the parasite Plasmodium falciparum, the deadliest kind. I will explain how he got it soon. Now to the story…**_

* * *

_**April's P.O.V.**_

As I ran the tests I hoped that it was nothing serious like Bird Flu, or pneumonia. But as soon as I found out what it was I was shocked. Malaria? How did he even get it?

After I told everyone what it was, Mikey klung to Raph, Leo held Donnie's hand, and Splinter just stroked his son's head. Then I asked the question.

"How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo

"This kind of malaria only happens in rural Africa. How did he get bite by that kind of mosquito?"

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

As I thought back to a couple weeks ago I remembered that we went to check on the zoo because we heard about Kraang and Shredder business going on down there.

"I think I know how" I replied "Remember when we patrolled the zoo 2 weeks ago…"

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Donnie and I were checking out the East end of the zoo and Mikey and Raph were checking out the West end. Donnie went to check out the African Bug House part off the zoo, but 30 seconds after he entered the building I heard a crash.

"Donnie!" I thought as I ran into the building.

Donnie had already taken out 4 out of the 10 footbots that were surrounding him as I took out the other 6 along side him.

When I looked to see the damage I noticed one of the glass boxes were open, but without the bugs. The label on the box said "Anopheles mosquito". As I walked away I thought,

"Wonder if they will do any harm" as I slapped one on my shoulder.

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

"If you got bite by the one on your shoulder, how come you aren't sick?" asked April.

"Donatello was exposed to more mutagen than the others." replied Splinter "That is why he is a little weaker compared to them."

April then walked over to the medical closet and pulled out several machines.

"What are those for?" asked Raph, with Mikey still clinging to his side.

"With him in a coma we have no idea what is going to happen." replied April as she started to hook Donnie up to the machines. "He must have had a seizure before he passed out in the bathroom. And if I don't hook him up to a ventilator he could stop breathing. And we need to monitor his heart rate"

Mikey then started to cry even harder than before. His older brother needed to rely on machines to stay alive.

April then started to make a list of medication that he would need to recover and started to pack up.

"You guys call me if there are any changes. I'm going topside to get these drugs and tell dad that I will be staying here tonight."

"What about school?" Leo asked

"I'll just have dad call them and say there was a family emergency"

As April left she glanced at Donnie lying there, motionless. She sighed and whispered,

"Hold on Donnie. I'll be back soon"

* * *

_**Mikey's P.O.V.**_

About 2 hours after April left to get the medicine for Donnie he started to wake up.

"Mikey, call April!" yelled Leo.

As April rushed back to the lair Donnie opened his eyes. Leo then removed the ventilator.

"Wha… what… happened?" asked Donnie, as he started to sit up. But Leo just pushed him back down.

"You got malaria and had a seizure" replied Leo "You have been unconscious for about 3 hours"

"So that's why my head hurts" joked Donnie

But right after that he started to have another seizure and fell unconscious again. As I started to cry, Raph just held me.

"Will D...Donnie be o...ok?" I asked

"I have no idea" replied Leo "I have no idea"

* * *

_**I am debating between whether or not to kill/almost kill him or to just allow him to get better. What do you think? Please review and follow. More great stories to come.**_


	3. What The?

**_Never mind_**_**. upload today. Couldn't wait :).So I have decided to make a Facebook page for my fanfiction account. You can find me on Facebook at **__** tmntshortstories**_ _**. Also, if I can get 10 followers on my fanfiction profile by August 29th at 4 p.m. Central time, I will upload my real first name and a picture of myself. Again, please review and follow. Love the support. Now to the story…**_

* * *

_**April's P.O.V.**_

Just after I got done at the supply warehouse getting the meds for Donnie, Mikey called.

"April, Donnie's waking up!"

"Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Right after I hung up, Dad called.

"April, where are you?"

"Down by the docks," I replied "Donnie got sick and I had to get him some medicine."

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know Dad, Donnie just started waking up and I have to get to him as soon as possible"

"What about your homework and school?"

"Could you call the school for me? Tell them we had a family emergency."

"Fine, but be home by 2 a.m. or you're grounded"

"Ok Dad, love you, bye"

Then I got a call from Casey.

"Hey, Red, you missed our study session." he said.

"Sorry Casey," I replied "Donnie's sick and I have to take care of him."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. The guys are all huddled around him right now."

"Ok, see you at school"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

_**Raph's P.O.V.**_

Right after Donnie had his second seizure he fell unconscious again. Mikey was crying, Leo was feeling like he failed, but me, I felt like I was going to burst. My younger brother was lying there, dying, and there was nothing I could do to help him.

"Guys!" yelled April as she burst into the lair "How is Donnie?"

"He woke up and had another seizure" I replied "He's unconscious again"

Suddenly we heard beeping from the lab.

"Oh no" said April as she ran into the lab.

Donnie's heart rate was dropping at an alarming rate. His heart line went flat as April started to attempt to revive him. Mikey was crying, Leo and I were yelling at Donnie to wake up, and April was doing chest compressions. Then she did something that shocked us all. Mouth to mouth.

Just then Donnie's heart rate came back online as he sat up, gasping for air. As he sat up April hugged him and said,

"Donnie… don't EVER do that again!"

"What… what happened?" asked Donnie.

"We thought we lost you there for a minute" replied Leo

Just then April pulled Donnie's face to her own and kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasped at the sight. As April pulled away Donnie looked stunned.

"So… Awesome!" he said as he fainted.

"Donnie!" yelled April as he fell back down onto the bed

"I'm good" replied Donnie

Then April got to work administering the drugs into his system, with a smile on her face. Shortly after he fell asleep quietly, with a smile on his face, thinking about the kiss he just had with April. It was his dream come true.

After April left to go home and get a little sleep I went to check on Donnie, just as he was waking up again.

"Hey bro" I said

"Raph" replied Donnie "I just had the best dream. April kissed me!"

"That wasn't a dream bro. She really did kiss you"

"On the lips!"

"On the lips"

"Awesome…" he said as he fell back asleep.

I then sat down in the chair right by his bed and fell asleep watching over my little brother

* * *

_**I feel so awesome. I just did that. To drumboy100's request, I almost killed him. But I could never kill a character! And I just did the epic Apriltello moment. I. Am. Awesome. Please review and tell me how I could improve. Update this weekend. Also don't forget about the challenge at the top of this chapter.**_


	4. Apriltello?

_**This chapter is to satisfy the feminine side of myself. If you don't want to read it I will not be offended. This chapter will be dedicated to Apriltello. I will have something shocking in this chapter though. Now to the story…**_

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

About a week after Donnie got sick he was back up on his feet. As soon as he was able to stand on his own he got to work on all the stuff that broke while he was sick. But I noticed that he seemed happier than normal.

One night he said that he was going topside for some parts.

"I'll be back in an hour or two" he yelled

"Do you want me to come with you just in case?" I asked

"No, I'll be fine" he replied "I have my T-Phone, and I'll come right back if I start to feel sick"

"Just take it easy bro, we don't want you to have a relapse"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" he yelled as he ran off

* * *

_**April's P.O.V.**_

Thing were still a little awkward between Donnie and I ever since I kissed him. I started thinking about him and I.

"Do I have feelings for him?" I thought "No, I mean he's a mutant. Then again so am I. He's always there for me. Then again so are the others. But something about Donnie was special. Was it has smile or his personality? Was it his eyes or his want for peace? Was it his strength or the fact that he cared for me so much? Was it his…"

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard knocking at my window.

"April?" I heard the familiar voice saying "It's me, Donnie"

Just like Donnie to come over just when I was thinking most about him.

When I got to the window I saw him smiling his adorable gap-toothed smile as if he needed to say something.

"Donnie?" I asked "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," he replied "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was sick…"

He then started rambling about how I did such a good job of taking care of him, and how beautiful I was, and a whole bunch of other stuff when I just burst.

"I love you Donnie!" I said

He stood there with a look of shock on his face. For several moments.

"Donnie?" I asked "Earth to Donatello"

Then I decided to try something. I leaned in… and kissed him.

* * *

_**Donnie's P.O.V.**_

Did April just say what I think she said? She loved me! She said she loved me! I then came back to Earth as she kissed me again. As she then pulled away I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I LOOOOOOOVE BEING A TURTLE!" I yelled as loud as I could.

To shut me up so I wouldn't attract too much attention she kissed me again.

* * *

_**April's P.O.V.**_

Donnie and I then sat on my rooftop for about half an hour talking about how we were going to break the news to the guys, when Donnie started to look a little woozie.

"Donnie, you ok?" I asked

"Now that you mention it," he replied "I do feel a little light headed"

"Let's get you back to the lair. I think you may be having a relapse."

"Ok"

After we got back to the lair I gave Donnie some more medication. He fell asleep and I watched over him. After he woke up and said that he felt better we decided to tell the others. I helped him to the dojo, and after we got everyone in there we looked at each other and smiled.

"What's going on?" asked Raph

"Well, you see Raph, April and I…" Donnie started

"Are together!" I finished

And then there was silence.

* * *

_**Like I said. Shocking. Please review and follow. Love the support. Update today or tomorrow. Depends on how excited I get.**_


	5. Back To Normal?

_**Last chapter. I know, hard to believe that this story is over in only a week. I have had so much fun writing this story. I love the support from you guys. This chapter may be the most action-packed of them all. Casey finally comes into the picture. How will he react to April choosing Donnie? Are you in for such a treat! Now to the story…**_

* * *

_**Raph's P.O.V.**_

It's been a month since Donnie and April got together and I still can't believe it. I never would have guessed that she had those feelings for him. I saw her more as a sister than my brother's girlfriend.

Now things are back to normal. Well as normal as it will get. Donnie goes out and visits with April for at least an hour every night. We don't see much of Casey anymore though. I guess after April choose Donnie, he couldn't accept it. Him and I still go out and fight the Purple Dragons together, but only once or twice a week.

One night Donnie came home with several cuts and bruises, one on his shell about a quarter of an inch deep. As April tended to his wounds I asked him,

"Donnie, what happened?"

"April and I were sitting on her rooftop when Casey came up behind me and stabbed me in the shell," he replied "I'm lucky it didn't go deeper or I might have been paralyzed! Casey though, he seemed different. He was yelling at me saying "You stole my girl, now I'll steal your life!"

"Really," I replied "That doesn't sound like Casey"

"I didn't think so either" said April "But he has been acting different during our study sessions. He won't even look at me anymore!"

After Donnie and April went to his lab to get some painkillers, I was boiling inside. That nutcase could have paralyzed my little brother! Or worse, killed him! I needed to give him a beat down.

The next night after patrol I decided to pay Casey a little visit. After 10 minutes I found him on his rooftop, ready to fight.

"Hey Raph!" said Casey as I walked up to him

"Don't "hey" me" I replied as I pushed him "Last night you almost killed my little brother! What were you thinking?!"

"So he's still breathing," he replied "Damnit, I was hoping that he would have died on his way back to the lair."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! YOU MEANT TO KILL HIM! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!"

"Hey, he stole April from me. My fight is with him, not you Raph, so stay out of it."

As he started to walk off I couldn't keep it in any longer. I pulled out my sais and pinned him to the ground as I started to beat him.

"LISTEN, SHE KISSED HIM, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! HE WAS SICK AND ALMOST _DIED_, HE WAS _DYING_ AND SHE SAVED HIS LIFE! SHE KISSED HIM! YOU GET IT! DO YOU GET IT YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"W-Wait, she kissed him! Not he kissed her! He didn't talk her into it or give her a potion of somesort!"

I then started to calm down.

"No, he was dying, unconscious, and to revive him she did mouth to mouth. He then woke up, she got wrapped up in the moment and SHE kissed him! He couldn't even talk till she kissed him!"

"This is a nightmare" yelled Casey

I then pulled my sais out of the ground, put them in my belt, and started to walk away.

"Casey," I said "If you ever touch Donnie, even with a 10 foot pole, so help me God, I will beat you so hard that you will need life support."

I then threw a throwing star near his head.

"Got it?"

I then left, so mad, that if he ever touch someone in my family again, I would kill him.

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

Raph that night came home pissed, and more than usual.

"Raph," I asked "Where did you go after patrol?"

"None of your damn business" he replied

"Ok…"

2 nights later Donnie came home looking confused.

"Hey, D" Mikey asked "What's wrong?"

"Casey just talked to me in the sewer" he replied "He apologized for what happened the other night. Said he just lost it and had no idea what he was doing."

"Wait he was with you" Raph yelled "Why that little…"

"Raph, I'm fine" Donnie cut in.

Raph then stormed off to his room, yelling something about Casey hurting Donnie, or something like that.

It's been a week since that happened. Casey made amends, and we made up.

Look's like things are getting back to normal. Or normal for my family.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading this. Definitely more stories to come. This has been so much fun for me. In your review give me ideas for my next story. Should I create my own story with my own O.C., or keep it just turtles. Love the support you guys have given me. TTYL. New story within the week.**_


End file.
